


Marvin Hits Whizzer

by emit98



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emit98/pseuds/emit98
Summary: An argument leads to Marvin doing something he swore he would never do.Warning for brief violence.





	

A burst of anger flashed in Marvin’s face like a bolt of lightning. His fist connected with Whizzer’s jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. The anger cooled down, and Marvin realized what he had done.

He had sworn he would never hit Whizzer. The day he met him, he swore to himself he never would. Then again, he had sworn he would never hit Trina, either. Then he did. Then he swore he would never do it again, but had broken that promise, too.

Whizzer was gripping the dining room table and staring at Marvin. He was cupping his face. Marvin walked towards him.

“No!” Whizzer shouted, rushing to the other side of the table. “Stay away!”

“Whizzer…” Marvin said quietly. “Can we talk? Please?”

“Y-you hit me! There’s nothing to talk about!” Whizzer said. 

“I know I hit you, but… Whizz… Can I make sure you’re okay?” Marvin asked. His voice was barely a whisper. 

Whizzer thought for a few seconds and then nodded. He removed his hand from his jaw, and stared at Marvin as he approached. Marvin’s hand went out to touch the spot, but a flinch from Whizzer made Marvin pull his hand away. 

“I’m so sorry,” Marvin murmured. “I’ll get you some ice.” He went into the kitchen and came back with a few ice cubes wrapped in a dish towel. He handed it to Whizzer, who placed it gingerly on his face. “Do you wanna go sit down?” Marvin asked. 

Whizzer nodded, and the two went to sit on the couch together. Whizzer turned on the television as an excuse not to make conversation with Marvin. Whizzer sat on the opposite side as Marvin, and kept glancing over at him. 

“Hey…” Marvin said a bit later. “I’m really sorry. I’ll never hurt you again.”

“Just be glad my karate instincts didn’t kick in,” Whizzer said flatly. He set the wash cloth down on the end table and then moved closer to Marvin. “But I swear, if you ever do that again, we’re through.”

Marvin wrapped his arm around Whizzer’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I know,” he replied. Whizzer rested his head on Marvin’s shoulder. There was still a tense feeling in the air, but Marvin convinced himself things were going to be okay. He would never hit Whizzer again, and it would all turn out alright. That was all Marvin wanted.

THE END


End file.
